


Just a Default

by Codradin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Androids, Angst, Depression, Gore, M/M, Rain, Suicide, robotic gore, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: Bing has been very quiet lately. The Googles can't figure out why until it's far too late.
Relationships: Bingiplier/Googleplier, Bingle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Just a Default

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> Heavily Inspired by Doctor_Discord's Ego Manor series, HIGHLY suggest reading it

Bing had been quiet today. All the Googles were concerned, but he had either developed a sudden skill in lying or his 'Nah, I'm fine, just didn't charge super great last night' were genuine. Google didn't know. Bings batteries were low, and he claimed he would've kept himself plugged in while he worked, but he was doing some delicate work, and he didn't want a glitch to "send everything spiraling into hell". They all kept a close eye on the younger android, but other than his odd quiet, he didn't seem to be acting off.

Oddly, though, this theme continued. Over the next several days, Bing was low on battery but was still working on delicate things, so he didn't charge during the day, and went to bed early. All of the Googles were having a meeting, the three extensions watching and the main computer paced restlessly. "What should we do? Maybe make sure he's plugged in?" Ollie tried, and Blue grimaced.

"I've tried. He's locked his door with a new fingerprint that I don't know." He responded, and the others shifted anxiously.

"That's not like him..." Red said quietly, and Blue sighed, pausing his pacing for a moment.

"I'm aware. Does anyone have any ideas? I would destroy the wall to his room, but Dark would, quite literally, dismantle all of us for doing THAT much damage to the manor." All of the extensions winced.

"He'd tell us if something was wrong, right?" Ollie said quietly, and Blue paused once again at that, before nodding despite the growing feeling of dread that opened in his circuits.  
"Yes. Yes, he would. Why wouldn't he?"  
\--  
The theme continued, but Bing went into his room to charge earlier and earlier, and despite the Googles' best attempts, they never made it inside his room, nor did they find out what was wrong.  
"...Anyone know why Bing would be asking for so much synthetic skin?" Green said one day, and they all looked up, cocking an eyebrow in sync.  
"Making more toys for Peggy?" Blue suggested, and Green shrugged.

"Maybe, but he's been asking for...a lot, and I haven't seen any new toys recently..."  
All of the extensions exchanged a look, that pit of dread growing deeper and deeper, his circuits twisting into anxious knots.  
\--  
He didn't have to feel pain. He knew that.

That was why he turned his pain receptors all the way up.

He wasn't plugged in; he never bothered to be until he was actually planning on sleeping. Each chunk of wiring he tore out of his arm ripped a low growl of pain from his throat, and despite the fiery tears that ran down his face and his machinery begging for him to stop, he didn't. He couldn't.  
Would they even notice if I vanished? Why am I still here?  
A shower of sparks erupted from his arm, and he let out a muffled grunt, pain flashing through his systems. He hoped these parts weren't important, but then again, it didn't really matter. It was going to rain tomorrow. Tomorrow they wouldn't have to worry about pretending anymore. All he needed for that was his legs, and a good enough alibi to get outside.  
\--  
It was raining. All of the Googles were inside, of course, but despite there best efforts, they couldn't find Bing. His office was locked, but they detected no one inside. When they asked, Dark's brows furrowed.  
"I thought he was going to the Septics to spend time with Chase. He brought some covering clothes with him, but I wouldn't put it past him to take it off and crash outside."  
Blue let out a soft sigh of relief, trying to ignore the terrible feeling growing in his wires and circuits. Chase would keep him safe.  
He would be fine.  
\--

Blue looked up when he heard a hurried knock against his office door, surprised to find Dr. Iplier, giving him a worried look.  
"So...Host just had a vision. A really bad one. I think he mentioned Bing somewhere in there? It didn't seem like a fun, happy go lucky vision..."  
The doctor was nearly trampled by four several ton androids as they tore out the door and towards the Septics.  
\--  
It had stopped raining, which was a shame. He was still functioning, after all. Bing let out a lagging sigh as he stared up at the gloomy sky above him, the covering clothes Dark had suggested he take with thrown to the side of his prone body, spread eagle on his back. Rain was...cold.  
Cold as it seeped into his skin, frying his circuits and destroyed delicate machinery.  
Cold relief.  
He heard running footsteps, and he sighed. He already knew who it was. He didn't want to have this conversation, but seems he was going to have it.  
"Bing! What the Hͭ̎ë́̋ͪlͭ̔͊l͋̽ are you do͛ȋ̏̈́nͧ̈́ͧg̃̇͊ out here?"  
He shrugged as best he could.  
" s̃ͯͣā̈̒hͯͣ͆,̴̎͘ ͐̚̚ĝ̎͌o͐̓͜҉̯̙̹ò̃̈gͣ͂͟sͯ͟͝҉̺.̢̢̿ ͭ͒͜'ͬ́̎m̊̐̓ ̾͋҉̝̼̭j̿ͯͬủ̃̎s̑͑ͣtͯ͐͂҉͖͍̪ ͦ̓͛c̭̥̏h̛̑͟i͗̐̅lͬ̓̈l̔̽͋ĭ̃̊҉̶̳̙n͂̂̏ğ̿ͣ.́̀̄"  
Google huffed, exasperated, reaching down to pick Bing up, but the younger android slapped his hand away, standing shakily.  
"Bing?" Ollie asked, the concern on his face making Bing's cold CPU warm with a long-buried frustration, and he narrowed his eyes.  
"D̨o̡n͢͝'̴̢͠t͢ ̢g͘͞i͠v̛͡e̸ ̷҉m̸͜͟e͞ ̴͝t̛h͡a͏̴t ̶̧͞lo̡͞o̵k̴͡. ̡Yǫ͏u͠҉̸ ̨̛͏d͝o̸͞n'͏̡t̷ ̢͝h͟a҉̴v̴͞ę͘̕ ͞t̢o͟͜ ̷̸͞g͘i̡̨v̡͜e̶͞ ̶̡m̡e҉ ͟͏y̷o̴҉u̡͏͜r̢̛ p̸i̸t͏y̷̛." All of the Googles blinked in surprise, and Bing felt a glitching growl rise from his chest, giving them all a hard look. "I ҉҉k̢n͘҉͟o̷w̨ ̶͠d͢a̢mn҉ ̴̨w̧͘ęll̢͢ ͜y̷o̴u ̶do͠͞n̡̛'̴t̵̷ f͟e̸͢ȩ̵l̶͞;̷̸ ̢n̢͟o͜͝͡t̛͟ ̵r͢͠e̛a̢҉lly. You're҉ the perfect machine. Emotions would make you too human.҉ Imperfect҉."Blue raised an eyebrow, that awful feeling in his chest growing with each word Bing spat at them.  
"Bing? What on earth are you talking about?"  
Bing just sighed, looking away, fists clenched at his side. " I̍̓ͦẗ̤͛ ̥̦d̰̒o͔̒̿eͦ̓̐s͌͌̊nͭͬ͛'͓̥̄t̪͒̿ ͖ͤ̈m̑ͧͤa͔̅tͩ̒̈tͭͪͦe͆ͨͦrͣ͛̃.̜̊̚ ͕ͬͤǏ̔͆t̤͔̆ ͗̅̈nͥͦ̈́e̙̔͒v͗̉̈e̓̚̚r͉͖̙ ̔͂d̥ͫͮiͮ̏͌dͨ́̾.͍̅ ̾͐̾I̐̐͒ ͑ͪͮnͤͮ̅e̼̫v͍̱͕ȇ̐ͯr̐̂͆ ͣͪ͐d̀ͯ̆ǐ̆̃d͋̔̍.͋̈̏

"Wh-of course it matters! Of course you matter!"  
All of the Googles took a step forward, Bing taking a lagging step back, a bitter laugh echoing through the clearing.  
"Don't give me that bull! I'm just a default; everyone would prefer if I didn't f**cking exist. You know that!" His voice had become oddly clear, despite his twitching and glitching body. "I'll never be good enough. Survival of the fittest or whatever the humans say? I'm not that. YOU are. The weak ones must die." A chill ran down the Googles' spines, and they all took another step forward, leading to Bing taking another step back. "I'm-I'm tired of it, man!" Amber tears began to run down Bing's face, a hand tangling with his hair, a hysterical grin crossing his face. "I'm tired of all of it! T-the lies, the pity, the-the deception! I'm tired of living in a world where I can't feel happy! In a world where I have to doubt everyone's motives!" His beautiful eyes, dripping with liquid fire, fire that Google just wanted to wipe away, locked with Blue's, then the others. "A world..." He swallowed thickly.  
"A world where I have to question yours."

"I-I can hear it, sometimes it's just a whisper, b-but it's screaming at me, and there's nothing I can do about it! It's my own horrible voice, bouncing around the inside of my head! B-but it's yours also, and the others, and everyone who's ever said a word to me, and-" 

The hand in his hair tugged sharply, the other joined it, his gaze falling to the muddy earth beneath them, taking another staggering step back as the words poured out of him like a surging waterfall, an unstoppable force he was foolish to even attempt to halt. "And it's all just so loud! I can't f**cking stop it! There's nothing I can do about it! It just-I know! I get it! I'm terrible, I have no purpose, I'm just a default, it'd be better if I died, I KNOW!" 

He was shouting now, all of the Googles taking a cautious step forward, a movement Bing didn't notice or care about. The extensions rapidly firing messages between each other and the main unit, desperately trying to find a solution, a way to ease Bing's pain. 

Bing's head snapped upright suddenly, giving them an odd look."Why are you still here? Go away! You're the damn reason I'm doing this! Isn't this what you want?! You can finally stop pretending! You can finally be the perfect machine you were made to be!" Suddenly, Bing was smiling, still with that odd look in his eyes. "I"m realizing I should hate you. Why don't I? Maybe it's just because I have...I understand perfection. Whether you beat it into me or not, I understand it. I understand you. And I know that no one else will. But that's not what you want, is it?"

"Bing, please, just LISTEN-" 

“If no one understands you, no one can stop you, right? If no one knows your secrets, your ticks, then you'll be a completely unpredictable thing, with knowledge over everyone, and they have nothing over you." His voice had calmed significantly, a hand slowly falling from his hair to rest over his dull, pulsing logo. 

"Wait-!"

They reacted too slowly, all of the androids rushing forward as Bing punched through his own sternum, ripping out his motherboard and crushing it to irreparable pieces before crumpling to the ground.

The Googles surrounded the limp form of Bing, all of them unable to do anything but watch as the fiery, beautiful light that was Bing flickered, before fading, his body falling completely limp, his logo fading to a dull gray, his eyes falling closed as the light went out in them. 

One of them screamed. Maybe it was all of them. They didn't care. When Blue's emotions separated from the others, he saw Ollie sobbing over Bing's corpse, hands desperately gripping at Bing's tank top. Red was slamming his fists against the ground, hard enough they left solid indents, crimson tears falling from his face. Green was in silent shock, piney tears dripping slowly down his face, falling from his chin and onto the earth below. Blue was sure he was crying too, feeling all of their emotions swirling together into one chaotic mess in his circuits. 

He was distantly aware they were grieving, something new that he should probably take notes on, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. All that mattered was the extinguished light of the purest, kindest being that had ever graced this awful planet. And Google held the empty bucket of water.  
"...Why did we have to be so cruel?" He said to no one. He knew the extensions were thinking the same thing. "Why couldn't we have made him happy? Why weren't we enough? Why..."  
He made a horrible glitched sound in the back of his throat, and he shut his eyes, suddenly unable to bear the sight before him. There was a long silence, before all of the androids paused, turning to look at one another with grief on their face as unbearable regret settled in their mainframes, a thousand apologies locking up their throats and new-found self-loathing settled into their endoskeletons. They all rose their hands to their chests.  
"Life isn't worth living without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Tumblr.com/Codradin


End file.
